User talk:Denizine Reillaruse/Sig Requests
I'm not the original, so don't worship me yet. Draginfli successfully taught my font effects and all that, and my sig went to Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) from all scarlet background and blue links by my own typing. Yay! Anyways, now in addition to making userboxes, I make sigs. I''m trying to work with Draginfli on this kind of thing. Here you can place your requests for signatures (sigs), and I will get to them soon! Just tell me what you want them to look like, and how you want the text to appear. I will reply on your talk page with your sig. Place your requests like this: your username here Tell me how you want it to look like and where it will link to, here. Don't forget, I can make it say anything and still link it to your userpage. Examples: Draginfli the Luminescent, King Peter the Magnificent, I WILL KILL YOU, and so on... I will use my sig as an example, though you will need to put your username where mine is in the example. All you need to do is type into . Check the checkbox under the sig box and click the save button at the end. Then to sign your signature, use four ~ (tildes) in a row after your comment, and it will turn out similar to this: Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk). I'll get your signature page set up, and link it for you, in your talk page. The signature page is where your sig is actually stored, and changing it there will change your signature. You'll never have to re-type what's in your preferences; since what you typed in your prefs is linked to your sig page. One thing to keep in mind: when your sig is in your talk page, the part on your sig that links to your talk will be bolded, and the link will appear as missing. This is because your already in your talk page, and all links to your talk page won't allow you to click on them. If you need proof, all her signatures on her userpage won't be linked to her page, because you're already there; but anywhere else is linked. I'm sorry to say I can't add pictures to signatures. =( If you're confused with anything or want me to make some changes to your sig after I give it to you, tell me on my talk page. Nobody gets annoying, no one is a pain in the butt, and nobody bothers me. Don't worry about it, this is what me and Draginfli want to do on this wiki, and I want to make sure everybody's happy, just like Draginfli. If you think about it, what are we doing that would make it so hard? Hitting buttons on a keyboard? That's not hard. Available Fonts Not colors, font. I took out papyrus of my normal font and left color! All of my text from now on, unless its an article edit or template, will be gold.): A #Adobe Caslon Pro #Adobe Caslon Pro Bold #Adobe Garamond Pro #Adobe Garamond Pro Bold #Aharoni #Andalus #Arabic Typesetting #Arial #Arial Black #Arial Narrow B #Batang #BatangChe #Bell Gothic Std Black #Bell Gothic Std Light #Bickham Script Pro Regular #Birch Std #Blackadder ITC #Blackoak Std #Bookman Old Style #Bookshelf Symbol 7 (Bookshelf Symbol 7) #Bradley Hand ITC #Browallia New #Brush Script Std C #Calibri #Cambria #Candara #Century #Charlemagne Std #Chiller #Comic Sans MS #Consolas #Constantia #Cooper Std Black #Copperplate Gothic Bold #Copperplate Gothic Light #Corbel #Courier New #Curlz MT D #DFKai-SB #DokChampa #Dotum #DotumChe E #Eccentric Std #Edwardian Script ITC #Engravers MT #Eras Demi ITC #Eras Light ITC #Estrangelo Edessa #Euphemia #Eurostile F #FangSong #Felix Titling #Franklin Gothic Book #Franklin Gothic Demi #Franklin Gothic Demi Cond #Franklin Gothic Heavy #Franklin Gothic Medium #Franklin Gothic Medium Cond #FrankRuehl #Freestyle Script #French Script MT G #Garamond #Garamond Premr Pro #Georgia #Giddyup Std #Gill Sans MT Ext Condensed Bold #Gisha #Gungsuh #GungsuhChe H #Hobo Std I #Impact #Iskoola Pota J #Jokerman #Juice ITC K #KaiTi #Kozuka Gothic Pro B #Kozuka Gothic Pro EL #Kozuka Gothic Pro H #Kozuka Gothic Pro L #Kozuka Gothic Pro M #Kozuka Mincho Pro H #Kristen ITC L #Latha #Leelawadee #Letter Gothic Std #Levenim MT #LilyUPC #Lithos Pro Regular #Lucida Console #Lucida Handwriting #Lucida Sans #Lucida Sans Unicode M #Maiandra GD #Mangal #Marlett (Marlett) #Matisse ITC #Mesquite Std #Miriam #Mistral #Monotype Corsiva #MS Gothic #MS PGothic #MS PMincho #MS Reference 1 (MS Reference 1) #MS Reference 2 (MS Reference 2) #MS Reference Sans Serif #MS Reference Specialty (MS Reference Specialty) #MT Extra (MT Extra) #MV Boli #Myriad Pro #Myriad Pro Cond #Myriad Pro Light N #Narkisim #Nueva Std Cond #Nyala O #OCR A Extended #OCR A Std #Orator Std P #Palatino Linotype #Papyrus #Plantagenet Cherokee #PMingLiU-ExtB #Poplar Std #Prestige Elite Std #Pristina R #Rockwell #Rockwell Extra Bold #Rod #Rosewood Std Regular S #Segoe Print #Segoe Script #Segoe UI #Shruti #SimHei #Stencil Std #Symbol (Symbol) T #Tahoma #Tekton Pro #Tekton Pro Cond #Tekton Pro Ext #Tempus Sans ITC #Times New Roman #Trajan Pro #Trebuchet MS #Tunga V #Verdana #Vivaldi #Vrinda W #Webdings (Webdings) #Wingdings (Wingdings) #Wingdings 2 (Wingdings 2) #Wingdings 3 (Wingdings 3)